AM Train Ride
by Cartha
Summary: A strong R. Short. Aubrey takes a train home and thinks about what his life emounts to now with the new addition of Jessica. With the help of another lonely passenger, things become clear...almost.


It never really crossed my mind that vampires weren't really supposed to take the train. But there I was, boarding the 6B-car heading to New Mayhem. It was 2:30AM and no one was on the train. I mean it I was completely alone. Which I guess isn't so bad. I kind of like being alone.  
  
Sitting there I realized that I hadn't been alone for no more then fifteen minutes for two years. Not that two years is really a long time, but to be with someone day in and day out with no 'alone time' to yourself, it gets crazy. Sure I was with Ather day after day for centuries, but that's different; we weren't fucking. I never thought I'd say it, but sex really does change things. It also did help that the entire time I had known Ather, she had been a vampire.  
  
Yes Jessica was beautiful and stunning and everything else a perfect woman should be, in no way am I complaining about that. She was even a rather good vampire for that matter. She didn't mind killing and feed as often as I did, and I'm not complaining about that either. Actually, I don't really know what I am complaining about. She's Jessica and she's…terribly human.  
  
Yes, that was it. I had come back from feeding to find Jessica blaring some alternative punk music and dancing to it in her bra and panties. That was enough to send me over the edge, but then she insisted that I dance along with her. Vampires, especially the old ones, do not dance to some human singing about his girl troubles. In fact, we really don't dance to human music at all. Although she was technically a vampire, Jessica was still extremely human in many ways.  
  
So I had left saying that I was still hungry. She had of course wanted to come along, but I refused. I drank alittle of a whore along the road, but I couldn't take more then a pint. And here I am now, sitting in a train car when I could just blink myself back to New Mayhem. The train stopped and a woman got inside. It amazed me how a woman would come alone on a train at 2:30AM in New York. She sat quite a few seats away from me and pretended to be interested at something in her purse.  
  
I picked through her mind and studied what I found there. She was a college student nearby who just come back from a party. Her ride had left her at the party with no other way of getting home, so here she was. She had been drinking, but she was not completely drunk. And most importantly, she had seen me and liked what she saw. I got up from my seat and walked over to her.  
  
"Hi," she looked up and her gaze changed from fear to attraction when she saw me. I had changed my eyes on the way over to a deep blue, her favorite color. "I noticed that you were alone tonight. Mind if I join you?"  
  
She smiled and nodded a 'no'. I sat down beside her and smiled back the best I could. Her drinking effected her judgement on me, making her think that I was not someone to fear. Easily I could have sent a command into her mind to make her become my love slave, but at the moment I enjoyed flirting with her.  
  
"What college do you attend?"  
  
"NYU. I'm majoring in physical science. You?"  
  
"Oh I'm just visiting a friend out here, I go to college in California."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "My brother went to college in California. He said it was the best state to go to college. He said it was beautiful out there with the palm trees and the movie premieres…"  
  
Ok, I was bored now. Human girls could talk on and on if you let them, I had to stop her before it got bad.  
  
"Have you ever made love to someone you just met?" I added pressure in her mind when I spoke.  
  
"No," she said quietly.  
  
"Now's your chance," I smiled. She leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and put a hand in her blonde hair. She dropped her purse on the next seat and removed her jacket. We kissed for a few minutes and I let her run her hand underneath my shirt.  
  
Then I picked her up, with no effort, and placed her on my lap. I lifted up her shirt a little, to get it out of the way, all the while kissing her. Her hands flew to my zipper and got it open. After a moment or so of adjusting, I had her on my lap in the perfect position.  
  
"Wait. We have to use a condom," she pleaded. My guess was that she had had an experience with having an abortion.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I pressed harder into her mind to get her to stop thinking so much. She braced herself by holding onto my shoulders when I slipped in. She soon got in the motion of riding me. Like many sex addicts, humans were just a body to fuck and nothing more. Like I said, I wasn't at all thirsty and the temptation of being with her was over whelming, so I fucked her without taking a single drop of blood. Because hey, it doesn't always have to be about blood.  
  
She was closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. It's not that it wasn't good, it was just that I rarely express my passion during sex by screaming or panting. I was on a sex high though, much like a blood high, when I loose all my thoughts and can't control my actions. I was panting now that I realized it. The sweat from the girl was starting to reach me, and being with her, here, was really starting to get me hot.  
  
I could just imagine what Jessica would say if she found me here like this. Her human emotions would drive her mad and she would probably cry because I was not faithful to her. She might even yell or swear at me and leave New Mayhem. Oh the things Jessica would probably do to me if she ever found out.  
  
I climaxed. Even sex with someone whom I really like a lot or have great feelings or respect for, never make me climax. It could be the greatest sex and I would probably not climax. It wasn't just that, but when I came I moaned far much louder then I had intended to. The girl climbed her way off me and sat in the seat with her coat and purse. She raised a hand to her forehead and wiped away the beaded sweat there.  
  
I lay there as well with no movements, trying to catch my breath, only to realize that I didn't breathe. I zipped my pants, ran a hand through my hair, and stared forward waiting for the train to stop. The lights flickered out and then instantly flickered on again. Through the window on the door, which led into the next car, I looked quick enough to catch Jessica's tear-stained face disappear into nothingness. She had seen the whole thing. 


End file.
